We will continue our studies on the adsorptive endocytosis (receptor mediated endocytosis) of lectins, cholera toxin and Nerve Growth Factor (NGF) by cultured neurons or neuroblastma cells, or in vivo. Specifically, we will investigate the role of the Golgi apparatus or of GERL (Golgi-Endoplasmic Reticulum-Lysosome) in the uptake, degradation or recycling of ligands which bind with high affinity and specifically on neuronal cell surfaces. These studies will be extended to include experiments on the incorporation, segregation and endocytosis of an exogenously introduced receptor (the monosialoganglioside-GM1) to cholera toxin, and the reciprocal relationship between ligand (cholera toxin) and its receptor. These studies will introduce insights into the cellular responses which follow the attachment of physiologic (NGF) or pathologic molecules on plasma membranes. A second project will involve the continuation of our studies on the genetic and cellular aspects of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis.